The invention relates to a protective suit against sound waves.
Sound waves impinging on the surface of the human body are also transferred to the inside of the body, especially at sound levels higher that the threshold of sound-induced pain. As a result, the circulatory system and the internal organs may be subjected in sound-induced stress in such a way as to cause circulation problems, nausea and other vegetative reaction. To protect against the transmission of sound via the surface of the body, sound protection suits (overalls) already exist which consist of thickened material such as leather or woven fabrics. The thickness of the material of such suits is approx. 1 to 2 mm. Also available on the market are sound protection jackets which cover only the torso or waistbands which offer protection to the kidneys. Many protective suits have double material thicknesses in the area around the kidneys. It is a well known fact that sound insulation is very much dependent on the weight per unit area of the soundproofing material. The weight per unit area of the previously known soundproofing materials is approx. 1.5 kg/m.sup.2. The working clothing beneath the soundproofing material also acts as an air cushion. This clothing is normally not more than 3 to 5 mm thick. High sound levels up to 130 dB (A) are encountered, e.g. in production halls with fast-running hammer presses, or during repairs to and test runs of jet engines the spectrum distribution of the broadband sound which is generated covers the whole range of hearing. The insulating effect of previously known sound protection suits or items of protective clothing does not become effective until the sound frequency is 1000 Hz or more, so that all sound frequencies below this value are transmitted to the body surface. These known sound protection suits therefore offer insufficient protection against sound waves.